Como siempre
by veintisiete
Summary: En medio de una pista de baile, con la muerte de su padre hundiéndole los pies en el suelo, Tony había sido lo único a lo que había podido agarrarse. Como siempre. Spoliers 2ª temporada.


**Disclaimer: Todas** las referencias, personajes y/u otros datos que reconozcas no me pertenecen. Por otra parte, todo lo que me he sacado de la manga es mío. No copies, sé original, blablablá.

**Summary:** En medio de una pista de baile, con la muerte de su padre hundiéndole los pies en el suelo, Tony había sido lo único a lo que había podido agarrarse. Como siempre.

**Advertencias:** Spoliers de la segunda temporada de Skins.

**Notas:** La comunidad de lj la_torre organiza cada año un amigo invisible al que se apunta mucha gente y está bastante bien. Este año mi amigo invisible pidió un Tony+Sid sobre su amistad, y aquí está esto. _Skins_ no es lo mío. He tratado de hacerlo lo mejor que he podido, aunque lo mejor que he podido sea una caca. Espero que a alguien le guste.

**Como siempre**

Desde pequeño, Sid había desarrollado una facilidad pasmosa para meterse en problemas. A medida que había ido creciendo, trató de buscarle una explicación lógica al asunto, a cada cual más excéntrica. Finalmente, decidió que lo de meterse en problemas iba implícito en su naturaleza. Como cuando alguien decía _Sid _mientras formaban equipos para jugar al fútbol. La palabra pardillo, poca cosa, iba implícita con su nombre. Al igual que los problemas.

—No te vayas sin desayunar. -gritó su madre antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Aún tirado en su cama, asintió con los ojos cerrados, adormilado. Mientras se vestía, se dio cuenta de que desde la muerte de su padre, su madre se había convertido en alguien que necesitaba comprobar a todas horas (cada minuto, si pudiera) que su hijo estuviera bien.

Bajó al piso inferior con andares torpes, arrastrando los pies. Sid era un chico alto, pero su costumbre de caminar cabizbajo le restaba centímetros y le daba aspecto de chico enclenque. Sacó de la nevera lo primero que encontró y se contuvo para no escupir el trago de leche que dio. Sabía a algo ácido, pastoso, pero se la tragó igualmente mientras buscaba con la mirada algo que poder masticar.

Antes de salir de su casa, se tropezó con un libro que resultó ser de Tony. _El sueño de una noche de verano. _Maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo metió en la mochila y cerró la puerta tras él de un portazo.

En su primer día de instituto, su padre le dio tres consejos. El primero, fue que se pusiera algo para tapar las orejas de soplillo que tenía. El segundo, que ni se le ocurriese mirar por encima del hombro a nadie. El tercero, que cerrase los ojos y la boca con fuerza cuando le metiesen la cabeza en el retrete.

Si su padre hubiera estado vivo, Sid supuso que le daría las gracias, porque así había acabado conociendo a los que hoy en día eran sus amigos. Sin embargo, en el fondo, siempre se preguntó por qué hasta en su propia casa habían pensado en él siempre como si fuera un perdedor.

Sid no conoció en su primer día de instituto a Tony. Ni a Michelle. Ni siquiera a Maxxie, a Annuar o a Jal. En su primer día de instituto, Sid conoció a Millicent Callbrins. Millicent Callbrins era monstruosa, inmensa para su edad. Doblaba en altura a cualquier niño de su clase, y no sería una exageración decir que en peso los triplicaba también. Al principio, Sid solía distraerse en clase pensando en sus manos, que en vez de manos, parecían palas para cavar.

Un día se le ocurrió la brillante idea de comentárselo como quien no quería la cosa, mientras hacían cola para comprarse la comida. Lamentablemente, acabó con la cabeza incrustada en el cristal del expositor, la nariz llena de salsa de tomate y queso parmesano, y la boca con un regusto a sangre y pasta.

Cuando volvió a casa, su padre le llamó imbécil por haberse olvidado el gorro. Porque seguro que le habían pegado por eso.

Su tutora se llamaba Silbyne Atkins. Era joven, algo fea, pero muy simpática y entusiasta. La segunda semana del curso, anunció que era su cumpleaños y que había traído una caja de bombones para compartirla con todos ellos. Sid recordó que en aquellos escasos segundos se sintió realmente afortunado de tener una tutora tan buena y cariñosa como ella. Se los comerían todos juntos cuando volviesen del recreo, por lo que todos salieron con la perspectiva de volver luego y tener una caja de bombones esperándoles.

Salieron todos menos Tony, que se quedó sentado en su sitio, mirando con curiosidad el sitio donde la profesora había guardado la caja de bombones. Sid buscó a la profesora con la mirada, pero parecía haber desaparecido.

—¿No crees que no es justo?

Al principio, Sid fingió no haberlo escuchado. Se puso su abrigo y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a escabullirse a las cocinas del colegio. Durante la hora del almuerzo, Millicent había tirado _accidentalmente_ su bandeja, y a él ya no le quedaba más dinero para comprarse alguna otra cosa.

—No creo que los demás se merezcan esos bombones.

Sid se giró hacia él, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

La mirada de Tony brilló de una forma que Sid en ese momento no supo definir ni explicar, pero al recordarlo se da cuenta de que brilló de anticipación. Sabía que acababa de ganarse su atención con una simple frase, y que no se iría sin descubrir por qué decía eso. Lo tenía.

—Porque no se puede premiar la estupidez. ¿No? –se levantó de su pupitre, mirándole con calma. –Creo que esos bombones nos los merecemos tú y yo, y que deberíamos comérnoslos sin decirle nada a nadie.

_Todos los bombones. _Sonó a gran idea, algo fantástico. Que le dieran un bombón por hacer nada era algo genial, pero comérselos todos sin darle nada a nadie era algo mucho mejor. La imagen de la profesora enfadándose se alejó poco a poco de su mente, convirtiéndose en algo insignificante, y asintió, convencidísimo de lo justo que era aquel crimen.

—Pero yo no puedo llegar ahí arriba. Está muy alto –murmuró, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al otro chico. Tony suspiró y se subió encima de la mesa de profesor, poniéndose luego de puntillas para llegar al estante donde Silbyne había guardado el manjar.

La caja de bombones cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo. Sid pensó que todo el colegio podría haber escuchado el ruido, y sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Sin embargo, cuando Tony se bajó de la mesa con una expresión exultante, sonrió.

—Sería un desperdicio que Millicent te robase el bombón que te tocaba. ¿No? –y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, abrió el celofán que cubría la caja.

Se comieron los treinta bombones con parsimonia, degustándolos. Sid se alegró de no dejar nada para nadie, porque, como había dicho Tony, seguramente Millicent le habría robado su pequeño bombón de las manos tras propinarle un golpe en la nuca.

Se estaba lamiendo los dedos cuando Silbyne entró en clase. Les sonrió desde la puerta hasta que vio la caja abierta y los envoltorios de colores tirados en el suelo de cualquier forma. De pie, Tony puso los ojos en blanco cuando la mujer le dio la espalda y miró al suelo, su expresión totalmente diferente a la que tenía dos segundos atrás.

—¿Qué has hecho, Sid? Os dije que os iba a dar uno a cada uno. ¿No era suficiente para ti? –indignada, recogió los papeles tirados, la caja y dio dos zancadas hacia la papelera. Sid se ajustó las gafas, sin entender nada.

—Pero profesora, yo…

—¿Y tú, Tony? Has estado viendo cómo Sid se comía todos los bombones y has sido incapaz de avisarme o de hacer algo. Sois dos chicos malos, malísimos. –tenía la cara roja de enfado y hablaba a borbotones, iracunda.

—No me di cuenta, profesora. Yo estaba pintando y… -para su sorpresa, Tony le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

Sin entender nada, Sid balbuceó una frase que no llegó a pronunciar. Se ganó estar castigado toda la semana por las tardes y hacer una redacción de mil palabras sobre el karma y por qué se debe de pensar en los demás antes de hacer nada. Y para empeorarlo todo, poco antes de que sonase la campana que daba por finalizadas las clases, Millicent le juró que le esperaría hasta las cuatro para darle una paliza por ser tan mal compañero.

Se dio cuenta de que era un desgraciado cuando salió de clase y vio la silueta de Millicent recortándose contra la verja del colegio. También era un pringado. El que se cargaba los marrones, el que tenía que llevar gorro para que no notasen sus orejas de soplillo.

—Que te jodan, puta vaca burra.

Frente a Millicent, había dos chicas más. Una era menuda, negra, y acababa de soltar la frase con más palabrotas que Sid había oído nunca. La otra era guapísima, un poco más alta que él. Decidió que, definitivamente, aquel era el peor día de su vida, y cruzó la verja del instituto.

—Antes de que me pegues, creo que deberías saber que podría vomitarte encima –comentó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Hazlo y te llevarás el doble, anormal.

Sin embargo, el puño de Millicent no le alcanzó. La oyó jadear y abrió el ojo derecho, entre asustado y resignado. Delante de ellos estaban Tony y dos chicos más, uno vestido como un payaso y otro flaco y rubio.

Sid nunca se había sentido tan furioso como entonces. Ni siquiera cuando su padre le había llamado pringado y fracasado por caerse desde las escaleras y romperse las gafas. No bastaba con que Tony se comiera los bombones y le echara la culpa a él, o que tuviera que llevarse una paliza por haber dejado a Millicent sin su dosis diaria de azúcar, sino que ahora también tenía que mamarse que aquel subnormal le trajera a su pandilla para que disfrutasen del show.

—¿De qué coño vas? –soltó, amargado.

—Ah, hola Sid. –le saludó el mayor de los Stonem, como si fuesen los mejores amigos del mundo. Se hizo a un lado y señaló a los dos chicos que había con él. –Estos son Maxxie –el aludido levantó la mano- y Chris. Ellas son Michelle –Michelle le dirigió una mirada curiosa- y Jal.

—Stonem, eres un jodido subnormal de mierda. Te voy a partir los dientes y vas a…

—Millicent. Sé que te cuesta sumar pero creo que somos más que tú. –dijo. El tal Chris se rió y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Millicent apretaba los puños. —Aunque lo pienses, no hemos venido a amenazarte, Millicent. Queremos sugerirte que a lo mejor pegar a Sid no es una buena idea.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué, porque es tu novio?

—Pensaba que el que era homosexual eras tú, Maxxie –bromeó Chris, divertido.

—Cállate, Chris. –espetó la negra.

—¿Y qué pasa si no me da la gana y le pego? O mejor, ¿qué pasa si le doy una paliza a él y luego os doy una paliza a vosotras?

—Si yo fuese tú, no lo intentaría… -la voz de Tony tenía un deje zalamero, divertido. Sid nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero admiró secretamente a Millicent. Ellos eran cinco, ella una, pero si se lo proponía seguramente habría podido con todos ellos, y luego le sobrarían fuerzas para darle una paliza monumental. Y aún así, parecía que aquel manipulador de pacotilla la había convencido.

De hecho, la convenció. Sid vio incrédulo como aquella montaña de masa humana se colgaba la mochila del hombro y se iba pisando fuerte, jurando que les crujiría los huesos a todos ellos y que luego los convertiría en algo parecido a basura.

Atontado e incrédulo, se le escapó algo parecido a un jadeo de triunfo y se giró hacia Tony y su grupo de amigos, dudando entre escupirle a la cara o darle un beso en todos los morros. Le miraron como si dudasen de su salud mental.

La voz de Tony le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Bueno, qué. ¿Te vienes a dar una vuelta? Creo que Chris tiene algo de hierba.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo podía ser el mejor amigo de alguien como Tony Stonem. Alguien tan manipulador, egocéntrico y mezquino. Tony era su mejor amigo porque había sido el primero en ver a través de sus imperfecciones. Lo había utilizado muchas veces, y manipulado otras tantas, pero al final, siempre había estado ahí. Cuando se folló a Michelle en el baño de una discoteca y él entró, dispuesto a recuperarla y a decirle que le perdonaba, siguió siendo su mejor amigo. En medio de una pista de baile, con la muerte de su padre hundiéndole los pies en el suelo, Tony había sido lo único a lo que había podido agarrarse. Como siempre.

____

Los vio mucho antes de llegar a la casa de Tony. Estaban tirados en la hierba del parque que había cerca, riéndose entre tacos y caladas a un porro maltrecho. Y pensó que su padre siempre había tenido razón. Era un pardillo y un fracasado. Lo único importante que había hecho en la vida había sido graduarse sin muchos problemas e ir a una universidad de mediano prestigio. Quizás no era el más listo, como Maxxie, ni el más guapo, como Tony. Quizás no tenía talento, como Jal, ni un carácter alegre y dicharachero como el que había tenido Chris. Seguro que ni siquiera comparado con Annuar, destacaba en algo.

Pero tenía amigos. Y tenía a Cassie. Lo demás no tenía ninguna importancia.

---

_Se agradecen los reviews, tanto críticas como opiniones favorables._


End file.
